


366 of 366

by maelstrcms



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, M/M, Mentions of COVID-19, zoom university 2020
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-01
Updated: 2021-01-01
Packaged: 2021-03-11 02:15:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,903
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28497423
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/maelstrcms/pseuds/maelstrcms
Summary: It's almost 2020, and Hendery has all he ever wanted: friends, a possible career path, and Xiao Dejun, the boyfriend of his dreams. Things could only get better next year, right?Spoiler: He couldn't have been more wrong.
Relationships: Wong Kun Hang | Hendery/Xiao De Jun | Xiao Jun
Comments: 4
Kudos: 44





	366 of 366

**Author's Note:**

> mentions of COVID-19
> 
> welcome to my first fic of 2021! 
> 
> i'm beyond excited for what this year brings for us all and i hope everything gets better!! thank you so much to all of you who are reading this and i hope you continue to enjoy my sad attempts at writing!

365 of 365

23:51:43

Dejun grabbed Hendery by the wrist and dragged him through the crowds of people in the small apartment, slipping into a secluded corner away from the others.

"It's almost 2020," Dejun whispered, a beam stretching from ear to ear. "are you gonna wish for anything?"

"You don't make a wish on new year's, silly," Hendery giggled, feeling slightly woozy from the many drinks he had downed. "you make wishes on 11:11, and birthday candles, and-"

Dejun silenced him with his lips against his, and Hendery blushed a deep red.

"Does it matter?"

Hendery shook his head. "What're you wishing for?"

The older was suddenly nervous, fiddling with the pink strands of Hendery's hair. "I'll wish for us to be together. Forever."

If his ears could get any redder without falling off, they would be.

"That's a good wish," Hendery traced a hand down Dejun's cheek. "I'll wish for us to have the best year _ever_."

Their lips met again, and Hendery had never felt so content on a new year's eve before. The end of this year marked his second year of university, and he had new friends, a vague idea of the career path he was going to pursue (he was planning to be an actor, if he didn't change his mind within the next few years), and the boyfriend of his dreams. He was just so incredibly _lucky_ this year, and he knew it.

Hendery hoped with all of his might that the next year would be just as amazing, or even better.

"Speaking of next year, should we check the time? We don't want to miss out on the countdown, do we?"

Dejun took a glance at the huge digital numbers that flashed on the TV screen that everyone had gathered around and gestured for them to join the crowd. When they got there, a tipsy Yangyang threw his arms around Hendery's shoulders, smiling broadly.

"You're back! I was looking for you!"

Hendery laughed a little, feeling Dejun's eyes on him. "Of course I am! I couldn't miss the big countdown, could I?"

He looked back at the screen. 23:59:55

Ten was already making out with his impossibly tall boyfriend, not bothering to wait for the clock to strike 12. 23:59:56

Kun held Yangyang's drink above his head and out of his reach, ignoring the youngest's complains. 23:59:57

Lucas had his head stuck out of a window, searching the surrounding areas for fireworks and yelling loudly over the chatter when he spied it. Hendery pulled Dejun over to the window, squishing against the glass to squint at the bright flashes of light. 12:59:58

Sicheng snatched the cup Kun was holding and gave it back to Yanyang, ignoring Kun's glare. 23:59:59

001 of 366

00:00:00

"Happy new year!"

"It's finally 2020!"

Amidst all of the chaos, Dejun grabbed Hendery's right hand and slid something cold and metallic on his ring finger. When he released it, Hendery gasped, admiring the ring.

It was simple, a band of solid metal with a single heart engraved on it. 

"A promise ring," Dejun explained, showing Hendery his matching one on the same hand and finger as his. "for the wish to stay together and all, I didn't get the chance to ask you about the design so I hope this is okay-"

It was Hendery's turn to shut Dejun up. "It's perfect, Jun. _You're_ perfect."

Hendery and Dejun pulled away from their kiss to shout along with his friends, their faces red from excitement. Hendery felt warm inside, and he wasn't quite sure whether it was because of the alcohol he had drunk, or the man jumping up and down next to him, holding onto his waist tightly with fireworks in his dark eyes.

52 of 366

13:30:06

Hendery crushed Dejun in a tight hug, reaching across the car's seat to cling onto him like a baby. Dejun let go of his backpack to squeeze him back, his boarding pass clenched in his fist.

"I'll only be gone for a few weeks, Dery. I'll be back before you know it." he rubbed a hand on Hendery's back soothingly.

Hendery forced himself to let go, trying his best to keep the tears that threatened to spill over in. He knew that he was being overdramatic, but that's expected of him. He was a freaking _theatre major_ , for goodness's sake.

He settled for pressing his forehead to Dejun's, closing the gap between their faces. "Stay safe, Jun. Take care of your mother, okay?"

The stupid virus was the reason Dejun had to leave in the first place. His mother had caught it from a friend and Dejun, being the best son a mother could have, chose to fly to look after her.

A part of him wanted to be selfish and beg him not to go. Hendery knew that, if he tried hard enough, he would be able to convince Dejun to stay _here_ , with him, but he didn't. He looked at the ring on his finger, a reminder of the wish, of the promise of forever, and back at Dejun.

"Bring some snacks back for me, okay?"

Dejun nodded, pulling his blue mask up to cover half of his face. He opened the car door, picked his bag up and gave Hendery one last wave. The airport doors slid shut behind him, and he was gone.

The only reason Hendery found the strength to drive back to the university campus was the reminder that Dejun was going to come back and the classes he had in less than an hour.

245 of 366

18:36:38

"I just miss you so much, Dery."

A sigh rattled through Hendery's speakers and he could see that Dejun had his head in his hands.

It had been 193 days. 193 days since Dejun had left for his home country and the borders shut, leaving him stuck there. 193 days since he had last kissed Dejun. 193 days since he had bent down to run his fingers through his hair.

This year had been rough for both of them.

"This honestly sucks," Hendery bluntly replied, causing Dejun to crack a little grin. It wasn't quite the beautiful, shining smile that revealed the perfectly aligned top row of his teeth, or his so-called 'dinosaur laugh' that made everyone around him in hysterics, but it was a smile nevertheless.

Hendery would do anything in the world to see him smile properly in front of him, not through a screen.

The wifi connection flickered and Hendery cursed, sticking his head through the door. "Yang, I already told you that I'm calling Jun today! Stop hogging the bandwidth!"

A giggle and a loud "Fine, loverboy!" came from the other room, and Hendery slammed his door shut, ignoring him. He returned his attention to the screen, where Dejun was amusedly watching their antics.

"If there's one thing I don't miss, it's sharing a dorm with Yangyang," Hendery's boyfriend grinned, prompting a loud "Hey!" from the youngest.

Hendery laughed half-heartedly, staring at the wooden table. "Yeah."

Dejun seemed to sense his sadness. "Hey, Hendery? Look at me. I'm gonna be back as soon as possible, I promise."

306 of 366

10:21:20

"Are you here yet?"

"We just landed," Hendery could hear the excitement in his voice as he spoke despite the loud noises that echoed in the background. "They're gonna take us to the hotel soon."

Hendery stared at the lit screen of his phone, imagining how Dejun looked right now. He was probably wearing what he had worn when he left, a simple hoodie and jeans. He envisioned the expression on his face, wondered how it felt to be back again.

Hendery wanted to go see him before he was checked into the quarantine hotel, but his roommates had strongly objected, not letting him risk his health to catch a glimpse of his boyfriend.

2 more weeks.

He could wait for 2 more weeks.

310 of 366

21:48:56

He couldn't take it anymore.

Each day trickled by, and Hendery found himself counting the hours, the minutes, even the _seconds_ until Dejun was released from quarantine.

He chafed under the constraints of time, checking the time on his phone so many times that the battery began to run down.

So when he snuck out of his dorm, careful not to wake up a sleeping Yangyang, he headed straight for the hotel.

22:01:23

Hendery pressed on the brakes just in front of the hotel, stopping for a second to collect his thoughts.

Xiao Dejun was in there somewhere, he reminded himself. His boyfriend.

The distance between them didn't seem so very far now.

320 of 366

08:19:17

There was a knock on the door of his dorm, and Hendery groaned, getting up from his seat to answer it. It was probably Yangyang who had forgotten his keys _again_ , he thought.

Any rational thought left in his head disappeared when it opened to reveal the one and only Xiao Dejun with his arms open, a bag at his feet.

Hendery stood there in shock as Dejun wrapped him in his embrace, feeling so solid and real and _there_.

He couldn't stop the tears from falling as he openly wept, holding him with all his being, like he would disappear if he didn't hold him tight enough.

"You're here," he managed to say before burying his head on Dejun's shoulder. "you're actually here..."

Dejun didn't speak, what Hendery could see of his face red and blotchy. He was crying, too.

Hendery gathered him closer, finally feeling whole again.

366 of 366

23:56:08

The year was different from the last in many ways than one, but Hendery didn't care at all.

They were gathered in front of Yangyang's huge monitor, their friend's faces showing up on the screen as they spoke.

There was no party this time, and they had decided on a crowded Zoom call together, indignant on spending the new year together as a group.

Kun appeared for a moment as he reprimanded Yangyang for drinking more than he should, and they could barely choke back their laughter. It was so typical that Hendery almost felt there with Kun, hearing his familiar griping at the friend group's youngest to take care of himself.

Sicheng came on, accompanied by his Japanese roommate and chattered about the many projects that they had due, and they collectively groaned.

"Please don't bring it up," Dejun complained, "it's _new year's eve_ , we're supposed to be enjoying ourselves!"

Ten's face popped up momentarily to grin at them. "I managed to finish all of mine yesterday, so _I'll_ be enjoying myself tomorrow and having a nice long sleep while _you_ guys finish the piles of work due on the 2nd."

Hendery stuck his tongue out at the dancer, who pulled a face in response. "Hey, it's not _my_ fault that you're such lazy excuses for human beings."

Their conversation was interrupted by Yangyang screeching at the top of his lungs. "Guys, we have, like, 30 seconds to go!"

The group started yelling about their goals for 2021. This time, Hendery didn't bother to join in, the ring on his hand that was intertwined with Dejun's, and the promise of forever being enough for him.

**Author's Note:**

> [twitter](https://twitter.com/maelstrcms) / [curious cat](https://curiouscat.qa/maelstrcms)


End file.
